


Flash Cards

by Jess_Love



Series: When my brain needs cleansing [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Announcements, Fluff, Funny, I'm just trying to run away from my other story tbh, Jace is a momma's boy, M/M, Malec, Maryse gets triggered, Mpreg, No angst here, but it's fun, i need some light hearted fluff but i'm also sharing it with you all, i promise my heart can't handle it right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Love/pseuds/Jess_Love
Summary: Continuation of Smile at the camera, but it's before the last chapter.Magnus and Alec have decided it was right about time to tell his family about their current situation. Poke poke nudge nudge, their new addition.





	Flash Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, writing about murder, blood, rape, and suicide was starting to take it's toll on me so I abandoned ship for a while to come back to bright side for a little bit. As I was writing this I was like waiting for someone to just kill someone or for a random miscarriage to happen BUT DON'T WORRY I STOPPED MY DARK MIND FROM TAINTING THISSS.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Alec.”

 

“Mm?”

 

“If you could watch the exact moment you were conceived, would you?”

 

“No, what kind of question is that? What makes you think I'd want to see my parents getting it on?”

 

“It was just a thought.”

 

“You don't have simple thoughts Magnus, you have weird thoughts that manifest into horrid,  _ horrid _ realities.”

 

“That's not true.”

 

“Do you think the chairmen would be able to feed himself if he knew where the food was?” Alec mocked Magnus’ voice, going a couple octaves higher than his own, making his boyfriend sound really dopey.

 

“ Hmmmm , I'll just put the bag of food right next his bowl and see if he figures it out by the time Alec and I get back from work.” He continued.

 

“He nearly starved to death.” Alec sighed.

 

“Nearly Alexander? It's your fault he's the fat and pudgy thing he is. He would've been fine.”

 

“Are you fat shaming our cat? Magnus you know how sensitive he is about his weight!” Alec hissed.

 

“I'm not saying it to his face. And besides, these are the words of a concerned parent. He needs exercise.”

 

The conversation ended there, Alec not having a rebuttal. Chairmen Meow couldn't get through the pet door these days, but he felt so nice to cuddle. Alec wouldn’t mention that though, Magnus would get jealous.

 

“I'm getting fat too actually .” Magnus commented, staring at his stomach in the mirror.

 

“Yes, you are.” Alec commented, staring at Magnus’ hotcakes, his boo- _ tay _ , his melons, Harlem globetrotters, sitter.

 

His ass.

 

“So you've noticed it too huh?” Magnus sighed, turning to the side to see how pronounced his stomach was. Alec’s eyes followed his motion, giving him a good look at the curvature of Magnus’ soft - yet firm- cheeks.

 

“I hope this is just pregnancy fat and not Chinese food.” Magnus sighed again, looking behind him in the mirror and smirking.

 

“I guess you aren't bothered by this development, are you?”

 

Alec shook his head no with a dopey grin.

 

“Well, as long as you’re happy I suppose.” Magnus chuckled, sitting down in front of Alec on the floor where he his boyfriend was arranging index cards.

 

“You still haven't told me what these are for Darling.”

 

“You'll find out in a second, hush.” Alec grinned, looking back down at his task. Magnus watched on happily as Alec continued on in his chicken scratch. It always surprised him how someone doing paperwork all day could have such bad handwriting. Alec wrote all of his words in capitals. He would switch from cursive to print in the same sentence and he would go from writing big to writing tiny on the same line.

 

“So how was your day? I didn’t really get the chance earlier to ask.” Alec mumbled, not looking up from the cards.

 

“Lovely of course, not much can go wrong sitting behind a desk and ordering people around. And you?”

 

“Alexander had a Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.” 

 

“ Aww , my poor baby.” Magnus cooed, “What happened?”

 

“Somebody broke the coffee machine this morning.” Alec pouted. Magnus snorted but quickly covered it up with a cough.

 

“ Aw baby, you should’ve texted me, I would’ve gotten you coffee.”

 

“Of course I wouldn’t have called you, last time you said you’d get me coffee you got me some shitty ass tea!”

 

“Chai tea is delicious! Your taste buds have gone wonky after all that tar you drink.”

 

“Or maybe it’s your cooking.” Magnus’ jaw dropped and he turned his head.

 

“Well I never.” Magnus said, using a fake southern accent.

 

“WeLl I NeVeR.” Alec mocked.

 

“That’s why you write like a 2-year-old.”

 

“That’s why you write like somebody's grandmother.”

 

“That’s why you’re ugly.”

 

“That’s why you’re pregnant.”

 

“That’s why you’re the father.”

 

“That’s why you’re the father.”

 

“Actually, speaking of titles.”

 

“Dibs on daddy.” Alec called out immediately.

 

“No. we can not have our innocent child calling us daddy, especially after you’ve tainted it as much as you have.”

 

“They don’t have to know.”

 

“But we will. Pick something else. I’ve already picked Ayah.” Magnus smiled dreamily looking down at his stomach.

 

“Of fucking course you thought of this ahead of time.”

 

“The second I found out.” Magnus smiled, patting his belly. His smiled dropped though and he jabbed Alec in the chest.

 

“Don’t curse around them.” 

 

“Ow.” 

 

“I’ve already locked away all the alcohol… Alec I’m not going to do it but, you have to throw out whatever collection you have going in on your side of the closet. My child won’t have such, such-”

 

“Magnus, it is 3 packs of cigarettes and a lighter. And you know I quit like 3 years ago, it’s just there for  decorational purposes at this point. Besides, I thought you said it was hot?”

 

“Whatever the case, they can’t be in this house, any longer! And I only found it hot the first couple of weeks we started dating. Before I cared whether or not you would die from lung cancer.” Alec smirked and put his pen down.

 

“Ok I’m done.” 

 

“Finally,  lemme see.”

 

“ WaaaaiiittTTT !” Alec whined, it starting softly but growing loud and annoyed towards the end. Magnus pouted and crossed his arms.

 

“Jeez you’re like a child.” Alec complained. “Anyways, my parents are going to host a dinner tomorrow for their anniversary and of course, we are invited. I was thinking that maybe we could tell them about our little bun in the oven then. I made these flashcards to kind of you know, go over what we are going to say once the chance presents itself. I wrote down some different scenarios because-”

 

“Shut up. Shut up. Oh my god, I forget how much of a nerd you were.” Magnus kissed Alec quickly. Alec blushed and frowned.

 

“I'm not a nerd,  i’ m just the theoretical type, ok?” Magnus smiled.

 

“I haven’t seen that blush in years. But Alec, it’ll be fine. You’re family is literally a bunch of nutcases, there’s a higher chance of us being shanked with a butter knife by your mother walking down the street, then anything on these cards actually happening.”

 

Alec frowned, tilting his head. “That’s true, but still. You should at least look at them.” Alec replied pushing the cards towards his boyfriend.

 

“You know I can’t see without my glasses.” Magnus sighed, picking up the cards. 

  
  


“Alec! Magnus! So glad you guys could make it! Um, mom’s still getting dinner ready but it should be done soon.” 

 

“Thanks Iz, where’s dad?”

 

“He said he’d be late, but that was awhile ago so he should he here soon.” Alec nodded his head following his sister into the kitchen, Magnus trailing behind quietly.

 

“Hey mom.” Alec greeted, pulling the older woman into a hug, being very careful of the sharp objects littered all over the counters.

 

“Alec. How nice of you pop in after not calling, texting, or even sending a letter for over 2 months.” Maryse replied, bringing the knife down hard on the cutting board. Alec chuckled nervously.

 

“We’ve been really busy.” Magnus spoke up, smiling slightly.

 

“Magnus, us being so close in age, I thought you’d understand the way I feel about being out of touch.” she sighed. Magnus went rigid, but his smile stayed intact.

 

“Well whatever, at least the two of you showed up. Jace and his bobble headed, too short to reach the freezer, rat still haven’t showed up. They’ll be the last ones served.” Maryse finished, taking the lasagna out of the oven.

 

“Can’t even make themselves useful and make me some grandchildren. See back in my day -our day Magnus- couples would aspire to have children together, want to watch a little monster of their own grow up. She’s 23, not even a ring on her finger. I had Alec when I was 21! 21! My second child at 23, and my- Erm, my point is that children these days need to pick up the pace.”   
  


“Now, I understand that you and Alec are both gay men-”

 

“Bisexual.” Magnus cut in, pointing at himself.

 

“ Gesundheit. As I was saying, two gay men in a relationship cannot birth a child, but you’re not off the hook! Adoption! You two have been together for 6 years, that’s almost a decade, yet I see no children anywhere! The only hope I have left is Isabelle, even though she’s the same age as Clary she still has a better chance than all of you combined.”

 

Alec looked at Magnus and Magnus looked at Alec before Alec looked at Maryse who was looking Alec who turned his head to look at Isabelle who was looking at Magnus who was looking back at her.

 

There was an awkward silence for a about a minute before the front door busted open, Jace yelling, “Oh Yeah!” as a way to introduce himself.

 

“This fucking kid I can’t, if that door has so much of a scratch I’ll-”

 

“Hey mom!” Jace grinned, showing the bagel he was chewing on. Maryse glared at him.

 

“What? What’d I do? Alec, what did you say? No I bet it was Magnus. Whatever they said to you was a lie.”

 

“They told me you’ve finally found a job at some place other than some coffee shop.” Maryse snarled.

  
  


“Oh. Well that’s not a lie. I actu-”

 

“I don’t care. Get out of my sight.”

 

“Aw, come on mom.” Maryse turned her head, her nose pointed upwards.

 

“Ma? C’mon mommy.”

 

“This is disgusting.” Isabelle commented, exiting the kitchen.

 

“Yeahhhh…. We’re gonna go too.” Maryse didn’t hear them go, too busy ruffling Jace’s hair and pinching his cheeks.

  
  


There was never a thing out of place whenever Alec came back home. It was always the exact way he left it.

 

Magnus made himself comfortable, lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Sorry about my mom.” Alec tried to hide his grin.

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“Don’t be mad at me.”

 

“Not unless you give me a reason to be.” Alec smiled, climbing on top of Magnus and straddling his hips.

 

“I can’t believe we stood through that whole lecture.”

 

“I can.” Alec snorted.

 

“I’m so excited. UGGHHH, this is real.” Magnus gushed, pulling Alec down.

 

“I know I know, we haven’t even thought this through completely.”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“How’re you going to like, you know? Make our baby.”

 

“Oh darling, that was your job.”

 

“No! Ugh, you know what I mean!”

 

“Do I?” Magnus laughed, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead.

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

“I didn’t know you could read minds darling. I should really start to filter my thoughts around you.”

 

Alec gave his boyfriend an unamused glare.

 

“How are we going to get you to pass at the hospital? Like to do all those picture thingys.”

 

“Oh yeah. Well. we’ll figure it out.”

 

“In the meantime.” Alec cupped Magnus’ face with his hands and smirked devilishly.

 

“I’ll be giving you twins.” Magnus’ eyes widened comically and he barked out a laugh, making him look just a little insane.

 

“Are you kidding me? We have a dinner to attend in like 2 hours, which is downstairs. Not to mention, Jace’s room is right next to yours. Isabelle is across the hall. we both know how loud I am too.”

 

“Then I guess you’ll just have to be quiet and i’ll just have to be quick.” Alec got up and took of his sweater. But only that. Magnus kicked off his boots and Alec pulled off his boyfriend’s skin tight jeans. Magnus wasn’t wearing any underwear so Alec didn’t have to go through the struggle of freeing him from some overly complicated fabrics.

 

“Alec! Open up!” That was the only warning before Isabelle opened the door.

 

“Oh. Oh. So, you’ve been here for less than an hour and you’re already fucking like rabbits. Have you two no shame? In your own mother’s house?” Isabelle teased, waltzing in and closing the door behind her.

 

“Izzy! Get out!” Alec let out a frustrated groan, covering what he could of Magnus’ body. Speaking of his boyfriend, the man wasn’t even fazed. 

 

“No way. Not until you tell me whatever what just happened downstairs.”

 

“What are you talking about? Get out of my room!”

 

“No! Magnus tell me.”

 

“Sweetie, I have a raging boner and right now you’re the only thing stopping me from-”

 

“Magnus, shut the fuck up. Izzy, get the fuck out.” 

 

“Mmm, no. Put it in your pants.”

 

“Well Isabelle dear, as you can see. I have none.” Magnus smirked.

 

“Ugh. Fine. You have 5 minutes to come down to my room or I’m telling mom that you two were screwing around. And Alec, you know how she feels about her furniture seeing more action than she does.” And with that Isabelle pranced out of the room.

 

Magnus turned towards his boyfriend, a beat of silence going by before he attacked Alec. 

 

“I. Told. You. Not. To. Curse. Around. My. Baby!” Alec laughed, pulling away and jumping off the bed. Magnus threw all the pillows on the bed at him and stumbled off the mattress, chasing after him.

 

“No, no. Babe stop. Please, w-we have to go to Izzy before she exposes us.”

 

“I don't care!”

 

~~~~~

 

The dinner table was silent. Magnus and Alec had been separated by force, sitting on opposite ends of the table. Isabelle had a pretty content expression on her face, cutting up her steak.

 

Robert, who had come late, missed the shabang that made the celebration night into an awkward family dinner. Jace had this permanent smirk on his face while Clary couldn't look anyone in the eye.

 

Magnus was poking at his salad. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd been scolded, such things were no longer appropriate for him. But that didn't stop Maryse from laying down her wrath.

 

“So. Jace. Tell your father about your new job.” Maryse demanded, scooping mashed potatoes onto her plate.

 

“Oh. Uh yeah so, I just started at this new place called Brokers. It's like this huge clothing warehouse. I got to choose my own hours, and the pay is surprisingly good.”

 

Robert looked at Maryse out of the corner of his eyes but she merely shook her head.

 

“Clary, what are you doing at the moment?”

 

“I'm just finishing up with my classes. In a couple of months, I'll be a registered pediatrician!” She finished off with a smile. 

 

Again, Robert looked at his wife out of the corner of his eye. And again she shook her head.

 

“Clary. I mean this in the nicest way possible but. What exactly do you see in this buffoon?”

 

“Mom!” Jace whined. “Why do you always pick on our relationship? You never go after Izzy and Simon, and he didn't even show up! Alec’s dating some guy like a decade older than him!”

 

“But the difference between them and you is that they are already successful and have successful partners. You on the other hand, have a successful partner while working a minimum wage job.” Maryse replied swiftly.

 

Alec looked down, bringing a cut piece of steak up to his mouth. He chewed on the tender meat, his brain hard at work.

 

“But speaking of Simon, how is the dear boy Isabelle?” Izzy shrugged.

 

“He's hanging on I guess. He got a really bad cold so he couldn't come.” Isabelle sent a pointed glare at Jace as she finished talking.

 

“Oh, I see. You didn't… try to make him anything, did you?” Isabelle smiled.

 

“Well, I made him some tea and some chicken soup. The ones you add water and put into the microwave.” She added in as an afterthought.

 

“Yes well, hopefully he gets better soon.” And with that, Maryse finished with her questions for the night. She dug into her food in a similar fashion to her children, getting a confused looked from her husband.

 

“You forgot- so. Alec, Magnus. How's life been treating the two of you?” Robert started off awkwardly.

 

“Wonderful, thank you for asking. Alex got a promotion a couple of weeks ago, he's the head of his department now, isn't that right darling?”

 

Alec shrugged. 

 

“Yeah, but I'm really just doing the same things I've been doing, just with a different title.”

 

“ _ And,  _ better hours. No more, up and about at 4 in the morning.” Alec hummed in agreement.

 

“And what about you Magnus?” Robert asked, taking a sip of his wine.

 

“Oh, I've been working from home recently. I've been feeling under the weather for a while now and I just found it in my best interest to stay with the chairmen.”

 

“Your boss is ok with that?” Magnus smirked.

 

“I am my boss. And I think that he agrees with my decision.” Robert shook his head with a smile, going back to eating.

 

Isabelle looked from her brother to his boyfriend, furrowing her brows at the looks they were giving each other. She put her fork down and cleared her throat.

 

“Is there anything you guys want to share with the rest of us?”

 

Alec glared at his sister before looking at his mother.

 

“Can Magnus and I be excused for a moment?” Maryse didn't look up but her nostrils flared.

 

“No.” Responded, her voice clear and firm.

 

“Especially not after that- that stunt you two pulled earlier.”

 

“Mom it's my room I think I'm entitled to a little play fight with my boyfriend.”

 

“Play fight? That's not what I saw. What I saw was-was- was more than I should have. And you don't live here anymore. That room belongs to me. I agree with Isabelle, if you have something to say, you can say here, or after dinner.”

 

Magnus looked at Alec and shrugged. Alec shook his head. He took a deep breath and tried to level out his breathing. Magnus sent him an encouraging smile, but Alec could see the way his boyfriend looked ready jump out of his seat and leave.

 

“Magnus and I are- getting married!” He blurted out, his face beet red.

 

“What?!” Everyone at the table yelled, including Magnus. Maryse looked at Magnus.

 

“What do you mean what!?” Magnus sat there gaping like a fish.

 

“No- I mean, I didn't- I never-”

 

“Are you saying my son isn't good enough to marry?” Robert cold voice interrupted.

 

“What? No. I mean yes. No. He is good enough to marry but-”

 

“Finish that sentence and you're dead.” Jace snarled. He looked over at his brother and smiled.

 

“Congrats on the engagement dude, you've kept us waiting long enough. For a second you had us thinking you'd die without a ring on you finger.” Isabelle was grinning too, clapping her hands excitedly.

 

“Ahhhh! I'm gonna plan it! Oh my gosh it's going to be so amazing! I can just see it now!” She squealed.

 

Maryse looked about ready to cry at the table. And all the Lightwoods were terrible criers. 

 

“Oh- oh my goodness. I can't believe this is happening. I'm so glad- so so glad, you've found the person you want to spend the rest of your life with.” That's when the tears starting pouring, her face pulled into a wretched half frown, her cheeks puffing out, leaving her eyes squinted and teary.

 

Magnus was staring in awe at the scene before him. It's that didn't  _ want  _ to marry Alec, the thought had definitely crossed his mind more than a couple times, but he didn't think an anniversary dinner for his flippin parents would be time to announce it.

 

Alec sighed and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Im such an idiot.” He muttered. He looked at everyone with a sheepish expression.

 

“Sorry to um- that kind of just slipped out on accident. Magnus and I, aren't getting married, yet at least. What I was trying to say was um. We’re having a baby.”

 

And then all chaos broke out.

 

~~~~~

 

Magnus didn't talk to Alec the whole ride, simply staring out the window. He didn't know what to say. After what just happened, it seemed as though nothing he could say would be appropriate.

 

They pulled into their driveway. Alec parked the car and looked over at Magnus. His eyes traveled farther to the gravy and carrot juice staining his light grey blazer. Alec took his boyfriend's hand into his own, staring straight ahead.

 

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand in response, turning to look at the profile of the man beside him.

 

“I told you nothing on those cards were going to prepare us for the real thing.”

 

Alec blinked. “We didn't even get to tell them the rest of it. I just said we were having a kid, and they all exploded.”

 

Magnus turned his head to face straight ahead as well.

 

“Your family is insane.”

 

“Yes they are.”

 

Maryse came over the very next day, dressed in blue jeans and a dark brown sweater dress. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and none of the harsh makeup that usually made her look old, not to mention intimidating, present.

 

So when Magnus opened the door, he was shocked out of his socks. He stared at Maryse for what seemed like hours before the older woman snapped at him and demanded to be let in.

 

“Where is Alec?” She asked, looking around the house, observing all the changes that had taken place since the last she’d been there.

 

“He’s at work. Can I uh, get you anything to drink?” Magnus asked, not really quite sure what to do or say.

 

“Work… oh well, make me one of your oh so famous drinks then. The pink one. With the sugar and stuff.” She explained, peeking around corners of the house, looking into doors and inspecting the furniture. Magnus wasn’t quite sure what she meant by the ‘pink drink’ so he made one that even Alec could appreciate. The perfect blend of sweet and sour while still having that bitter taste of alcohol.

 

“Maryse, are you looking for something?” Magnus asked. She froze, in the middle of moving a chair to see behind it.

 

“Well yes. The cat.”

 

“Oh! you should have just said so.” Magnus replied, handing her her drink before going off to find Chairmen Meow.

 

~

 

“So.” Magnus started, tapping his fingers nervously on the arm of his chair, sitting across from his boyfriend’s mother. 

 

“About yesterday. I need to know whether or not the two of you playing some sort of joke on the rest of us.” 

 

“No. Alexander and I were serious when we said we were having a child.” Maryse looked down at ball of fur in her lap.

 

“Is it because of what I said? If it is, then you should rethink all of this. I know I complain about not having any grandkids but I wouldn’t forgive myself if I made you two go into something you weren’t ready for. I’ve seen firsthand what happens when a couple has a child before they were fully prepared, financially, mentally, and their relationship was completely stable. You and Alec are clearly ready financial wise, but the other two…”

 

“Maryse, Alexander and I have been seeing each other since-”

 

“Since he was in high school, yes. By the way, I don’t know if Alec told you this or not, but when I first caught wind that he was dating some man hardly a decade younger than me, I tried to call the police on you.” She chuckled. Magnus laughed awkwardly, eyes screaming ‘what the fuck’

 

“I was so upset. Someone snatched my baby right out of my arms before I had the chance to even watch him graduate. Lucky for you though, Alec was already 18 and ‘legal’.” she scoffed.

 

“Even now, my baby is only 24 years old, his career is only just now taking off. I know that you can easily take care of the both of you and then some, but I worry. Alec is really the only one of my kids who actually thinks with their head. He takes it from his father. When I was pregnant with Alec, the two of us were so happy. Like the two of you, we were quite well off financially, and we had grown to love each other. As Alec might have told you, Robert and I were an arranged marriage.”

 

“I know that the two of you work a lot, as did we.” She sighed, throwing her head back in aggravation.

 

“What am I saying is...” She sighed. Magnus played with his bracelet, staring at his bright blue furry socks.

 

“I kind of get it. You’re worried that Alexander and I will, excuse me but, raise them like you have. Alexander has told me that growing up, the three of them were pretty much just left to fend for themselves. I think what you’re trying to say is, that you want us to be better parents, and that you don’t want us to make the same mistakes-” Maryse’s nostrils flared.

 

“WHAT?! What did he say about me!? I just came here dressed like some sort of- HIPSTER to say that I wanted to be number 1 on speed dial for babysitting! I know that when you become parents and also have to work a lot, you don’t get a lot of time to spend with your significant other, so I just wanted to come here and tell you that if you ever needed some alone time with your MANS, that I had your back!” She abruptly stood up, the chairmen falling off of her lap.

 

“I can’t BELIEVE the nerve of that child! T-Talking down on his mother like that! Do you know how many times i called fake sick into work and risked my job playing hooky so that I could take them to the park, doctors, amusement park? How dare he! When I see him going to-” The front door open and Alec walked through, holding a cup holder with starbucks drinks, and in his older hand, was a big black bag.

 

Alec saw his mother standing in his living room and promptly stepped back outside, the clicking of the door signifying it was locked. Magnus looked at Maryse.

 

“Well. looks like you’ll have to wait awhile before you can go ahead and, whatever it was you were about to say.” Maryse turned to Magnus and jerked her head sideways, smiling.

 

“I’ll wait forever if I have.” Magnus inhaled clenching his fist. So much for a relaxing day off.

 

~

 

Alec sniffled into the pillow, his cheeks stained with tears. His boyfriend was patting his head whispering soft words of encouragement, but they really only made him feel worse. 

 

No one wants to be put over their mother’s knee and spanked until they made it to 100 in front of their lover. He’d never felt so humiliated in his life. The only thing worse would’ve been his siblings also being there to witness his downfall, but he could bet his bottom dollar they would find out.

 

‘This is all my fault, sayang. I’m sorry.’ Magnus sighed. 

 

Magnus was having a mental breakdown of his own. Watching a grown man being disciplined by his mother had brought on some mixed feelings. On one hand, he was incredibly disturbed, but on the other hand, he wanted his turn at it.

 

But not right now though, he’d have to wait until this traumatic event was clear from the younger man’s head.

 

‘I-I am 24. W-Why would s-she d-d-d-do that? W-why i-i-is she so ma-ma-mean to me?’ Alec hiccuped.

 

‘It’s ok my love, she was just upset. We all get upset, she just had a different-’

 

‘I’m not 8 anymore! This has to be the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me.’ Alec sat up quickly wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hands.

 

‘I can’t cry anymore, i’ve reached the 10 minute mark.’ He declared. 

 

‘Oh no, by all means Darling, let it all out.’

 

‘No, i’ll just be feeding into her satisfaction.’

 

‘Oh.. If you say so. I love you by the way, regardless off…’

 

‘Shut it.’

 

‘In the process of doing so.’

 

~

 

‘How long has it been?’ Alec asked from underneath the older man, arms wrapped around his waist.

 

‘Since what?’ 

 

‘You found out you were carrying our baby.’ He replied, turning his head Magnus.

 

‘Ah, 2 months just about.’

 

‘Really? Time went by so fast.’

 

‘Mhm, before we know we’ll be looking at a little Alexander running up and down these halls.’

 

‘Or a little Magnus.’

 

‘I’m just praying that your genes are dominant. I would love nothing more than just to see a mini you.’

 

‘And I’m telling you that I’d rather see a mini you.’

 

‘Whatever. I love you.’

 

‘I love you too.’

 

‘Promise me we’ll get married after all of this?’ Magnus asked quietly.

 

‘I already have your baby so there is no way I’m letting you leave me now, you missed your chance.’ He continued

 

‘Oh course baby! I’d love to. I hope you know i’d never leave you by the way, it’d be too much work and effort trying to get someone else to understand me like you do.’

 

‘Oh? Do you mean someone else to go along with your sick little fetishes? Your ass kink? Your ugly clothes? You know, I put up with a lot.’

 

‘And i’m thankful for that. You took me and my acne in with open arms.’

 

‘Oh god don’t remind me of those horror days. I honest to god would have dropped your ass if you didn’t accept those face cleansing treatments.’

 

‘Now I have commercial worthy skin.’

 

‘To go along with that handsome face.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I will be continuing this as a separate post altogether so for those who subscribe and follow and such, I recommend following the series as this is just going to be a oneshot. 
> 
> Tell me what you think down below <3
> 
> I will get back to writing that monster of a chapter soon but right now i'm trying to save my brain from decomposing lmao


End file.
